<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night with Estinien by hollow_moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387656">A Night with Estinien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_moon/pseuds/hollow_moon'>hollow_moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_moon/pseuds/hollow_moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izabella invites Estinien to stay the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Estinien Wyrmblood/Original Character(s), Estinien Wyrmblood/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FFXIV</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night with Estinien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estinien stopped at the doorway, and Izabella unlocked it with her key and pushed the door in, revealing the impoverished looking inn room, “This is where you stay?” he asked unimpressed. </p><p>“I think it’s very quaint.” said Izabella, looking at him with a little smile “Where do you sleep at night?” she asked accusingly.</p><p>“Nowhere, I travel too often to stay anywhere…” he looked down at her, noticing her now nervous demeanor. </p><p>“You could… stay here for the night?” she asked rather innocently, despite what she was implying.</p><p>The dragoon looked surprised, he tilted his head at her “You want to… have se-” Izabella quickly pulled him inside the room, closing the door behind her and pressing her back to it. </p><p>“You are too bold!” she cursed him, “But we could…” she said as she attempted to slide away from him.</p><p>Estinien stopped her, blocking her with his arm against the door, “I don’t think you understand what you’re asking is all.” he said as he leaned closer, pinning her in with his other hand. </p><p>Izabella looked up at him, taken aback by his change in attitude “Don’t I?” she questioned as she pushed past his arm, and strutted over to the fire. </p><p>He followed her, and placed a hand on her waist, his mouth at her ear “The flirting, the bickering, it’s all very nice” he said moving his lips to her neck, kissing lightly there as she tilted her head to give him more room, “But I am not a nice man.” he said in a low tone, his voice dropping sounding more deep and rough. His hand squeezed her waist, causing Izabella to squirm and whine in surprise. </p><p>“So?” she asked, turning around to face him, “I don’t need nice.” she told him as he placed hands on both her hips, and began to push her backwards to the wall. </p><p>“Is that so?” he asked with a smirk, watching as she struggled to look behind her until her back met the wall, “Tell me then… What it is you want from me.” he asked as he leaned over her, one hand against the wall beside her head, the other tilted her chin up. </p><p>His dark eyes were like an ocean, unnerving and bottomless. No one knew exactly what was beyond their depths. Izabella looked at him like a deer in the headlights, her lips parted as she tried to find her words, “I…” she leaned in to kiss him but he stopped her, she looked at him with a pout, “I want you to let go, Estinien-” he cut her off with a hungry kiss, wasting no time with pushing his tongue past her lips. </p><p>Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and she gripped a handful of his shirt. Estinien could not wait, his hands went to her waistband where he pushed down her trousers and small clothes. Izabella kicked them off, gasping as his hand dived between her legs. She pressed her thighs together, and broke away from his kiss gasping for air, a moan escaping her as he began to rub her clit with his thumb.</p><p>Holding on his shoulders she whined as he overwhelmed her, his mouth on her neck sucking on her supple skin to leave marks. His fingers slipped between her soft folds as she began to drip with excitement. He left a trail of kisses down her neck before kneeling on the floor, and hooking her leg over his shoulder, spreading her with his fingers, he began to flick his tongue over her clit. Izabella’s head rolled back, her mouth agape as he sucked on her womanhood. </p><p>His eyes flicked up at her as she looked down at him, her hands tangled in his hair pushing him into her. His fingers then pushed into her entrance, making Izabella’s toes curl as she gasped and moaned. Estinien watched how she reacted to his fingers spreading and curling inside her. He could hold back no longer, and stood up and struggled with his belt, unclasping it as he continued to capture her lips in rough and hungry kisses. </p><p>Once undone they fell to his ankles, his arousal springing free. When the cold air hit his tip he hissed, wrapping his hand around it and giving it a few pumps. He then lifted Izabella with ease, wrapping her legs around him and pushing his cock inside her. A feral moan coming from him as she enveloped him. With one hand under her the other flat against the wall he stopped a moment to catch his breath. </p><p>“Estinien.” Izabella whined, rolling his hips against his, wanting more of him, “It feels so good, Estinien, please.” she begged. One hand in his hair the other holding herself up on his shoulder. Hearing her please he let out a husky laugh, thrusting into her ever so slightly, his mouth going to her neck and leaving nibbles and bites in his wake. He started with slow thrusts,waiting to pick up momentum. Each time he pulled out of her she pulled him back in. His thrusts grew rough and harsh as he continued. </p><p>His hips bucked into hers and became sloppy and untimed as he grew close. Between ragged breaths he claimed her lips, leaving them swollen and sore. Eventually he choked out a moan, pushing himself deep inside her as he came. His cock twitched inside her as his seed spilled out. Her walls clenched around him as she reached her climax, his name leaving her lips as her orgasm moved through her like a wave. </p><p>Estinien pressed his lips to hers as she came down from her high, he pulled away, looking down at her with a smirk, “I’m not finished with you yet.” he told her, pulling out of her and lifting her bridal style, before carrying her over to the bed and tossing her onto the mattress, “I’ve only just started.” he said as he began to unbutton his shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>